


So, I am like your bitch?!

by ChillisReading



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Conflict, Fluff, M/M, Money, a bit NSFW, yuuri is the crabbiest sugar baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillisReading/pseuds/ChillisReading
Summary: Yuuri really does not like it when people spend money on him. And usually people don´t need to. He wears sponsored clothes, has no beauty products and knows where to find the cheapest products at the super market.There is only one thing he doesn´t know how to pay.His coaching fees.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	So, I am like your bitch?!

**Author's Note:**

> Since Viktor and Yuuri both have a total different financial Situation, I figured, sooner or later they would have to talk about certain topics. 
> 
> Enjoy!

„How much do I owe you?“, Yuuri asked, searching in his pockets for some cash.  
„Yuuri, enough! We´re best friends and roommates and you paid our grocery shopping much more often. Plus my parents are rich, so I´m not gonna steal money from peasants.“, Phichit said as a joke and pinched his cheek, before turning away to get out of his coat.  
„Did you just call me a peasant?“  
Desperatly, he took Yuuri´s face gently in his hands and said quietly: „Please. Let it be.“  
„Come on, Phichit, you know how I feel about this.“  
„I said enough, you fat head!“  
„…What´s a fat head?“  
„You know…people who are stubborn?“  
Yuuri sighed and shook his head. „Please tell me again who is teaching you all these weird words…Here now, take it.“  
„No.“  
„Phichit, this is so incredibly stupid.“  
„I agree.“, he said and walked away into their bedroom, when he suddenly remembered his old fashioned trick, „And don´t you dare put it into my jacket!“  
„Oh, try me.“, Yuuri mumbled and put it into Phichit´s jacket. He quickly then joined his best friend on his bed with a college book and sighed again. Training today was extremly hard and at the end of the month, money alsways got short.  
„What is it?“, Phichit asked gleefully and put his phone away. Yuuri sometimes wished that he had the self confidence and naivete, Phichit had. He somehow never got stressed out over an exam or a competition. Sure, he cried, but that was mostly about home sickness.  
„I think I need to get a summer job or something. I barely can afford a movie ticket now and that cheap ramen is so disgusting…“  
„What about the money, your parents send you.“  
„I told them to keep it. We have so much trouble with the onsen nowadays. More and more are closing and it´s really hard keeping competing with the others. Plus, they paid more than enough…“  
„Yuuri, you´re so cute. But seriously, how else are you gonna do…everything?! What about your sponsors?“  
„They´re paying for my coach, gear and this apartment, so I can´t really ask for more. It´s okay. I probably just need to star in one of those Ice Shows or in some ads. But then I would miss training or school and…“ Hopelessly, he let himself fall down and starred at the ceiling. His live in Japan was surely much easier. Why did he leave again? Oh right, his beloved figure skating career.  
Phichit layed down next to him and put an arm around him. He didn´t say anything. He learned quickly that it wouldn´t help his friend because he more often just needed to clear his head and think straight. And in the morning he usually had a plan.  
„You know, sometimes I´m fantasizing about Vik-. Never mind, forget what I said.“  
„No! Come on! Tell me! Fantasizing about Vik!“, Phichit was of course now super hyped.  
„Well, you know how sometimes you fantasize about your idol?“  
„Sure.“  
„And that…you´re…together?“  
„Always.“  
„Well, I think about how…it would be with Viktor? You know, because he´s super rich and we´re only… peasants.“ Yuuri smirked, looking at his friend who pouted and laughed embarressed.  
„That was only a joke. And besides, that´s like the hottest idea. You would be some kind of sugar baby.“  
„Phicht!“, Yuuri screamed in terror and threw a pillow in his face.  
„No, just imagine. He would buy you everything you want and in return you just have to sleep with him which basically is also a reward for you, so it´s a win-win situation.“  
„This is so embarrassing…”  
“Mhm…this actually might be a very interesting idea for a fanfic. "Viktor, tell me. What is it, that you want from me? What can I gift the man who already has everything?  
“Oh, Yuuri, just give me your promise to stay by my side forever. Let me take care of you…”, Phichit dreamly told and crossed his hands over his heart.  
“Why am I even friends with you…”

“He offered to pay for a new washing mashine and your parents denied it? Now I know why you are like that…”, Phichit laughed and leaned back in his chair. It felt so good to talk to his best friend on a regular basis again after those difficult months. Now, the next season was about to start and Yuuri couldn’t wait to see Phichit again.  
“I think the whole situation is a bit difficult for all of us. I mean my family doesn’t treat him like a guest exactly. He cleans after him and seems really happy when my parents ask him for a favour but when it comes to money, they really don´t accept it.”  
“That´s kinda cute, isn’t it?”  
“I guess. I´m just really happy that it all goes so well…”  
“But?”  
“Well, there is still the question about the coaching fees. I have absolutely no idea how to handle that and especially when to talk to him about it.”  
“Wait, so does that mean that Katsuki Yuuri actually has debts?! Am I really talking to the man who wouldn’t accept anything-.”  
“We lived together for five years! When will you please get used to that?!”  
“Never, because this is very weird. Now, when I reach into my pockets, I am so confused because there is no money anymore... But wait, so when he came, he didn’t say anything about how much he wants for an hour?”  
“He only said that I should pay him when I win for the first time. And I have absolutely no idea how much that will be, nor what I´d do if I don´t win.”  
“Yuuri…”  
“I´m just being honest here, okay? Ugh, I hate this.”  
“Well, maybe, if you two became a couple, you could pay him back...differently-.”, Phichit proposed and wiggled his eyes.  
“Okay, that´s enough!”, Yuuri said nervously, remembering what Phichit had fantasized about back then. No, he would pay him back nonetheless. It´s true, he had feelings for Viktor and right now he couldn’t think of anything better than just a simple touch of him, but he would still pay those coaching fees. Otherwise, it might look like…well something completely different. Work and private life should be separated at all cost. How else would it work?!  
Someone suddenly knocked on his door and brought him back.  
“Yeah?”  
“It´s me, can I come in?”, Viktor asked, waiting for Yuuri´s permission.  
“Yes!”, he answered and turned back to Phichit, who had just started to play with one of his hamsters.  
“Can I now finally meet the famous Viktor Nikiforov?!”, Phichit asked high pitched and playfully. He then laughed, because, somehow, since those two worked together, he didn’t see Viktor as the legend anymore but more like Yuuri´s friend and potential boyfriend.  
Viktor entered the room, holding a plate with some fruit snacks, which his parents most likely had made for them.  
“I brought snacks and I thought we could maybe watch that anime you were talking about? Oh-Hi!”  
“Hi, nice to meet you!”, Phichit sang and hold two fingers up, “Yuuri told me so much about you-.”  
“Okay, gotta go! See you!”, Yuuri quickly said and hang up, before turning to Viktor, “Sounds good. Let´s go to your room. Your bed is bigger than mine.”

“I will so not enter this shop.”, Yuuri stated and folded his arms.  
“What?! Why not?!”, Viktor asked shocked, which made Yuuri even angrier.  
“Because I am a peasant!”  
“What?”  
“Nothing…Anyway, I will not go to Armani or Gucci or I don’t know which high fashion shop. I think a suit from H&M should be enough.”  
Viktor held his hand disgustingly in front of his mouth, before laying both of his hands an Yuuri´s shoulders. Yuuri looked at him with a deep determination as if not even ten horses could drag him into the shop.  
“Yuuri, I love you and as your boyfriend I should have a say whether or not I can buy a nice looking suit for you.”  
“No. Not a suit for 2 thousand euros. Do you know how much that is?!”  
“That´s usually just the blazer.”  
“Viktor! You have to be kidding me!”  
“Yuuri. Just try it on-.”  
“No.”  
“Just looking.”  
“Viktor Nikiforov, you could kiss the ground I´m standing on and I would still not go. If you want to buy one for yourself, okay. But I will most certainly not accept such a gift. Besides, you really don’t have to buy me anything.”, Yuuri came closer and smiled, “I already have the best present right in front of me.” Viktor´s heart skipped a beat. How can he be so damn cute…  
“It would make me very happy if you did this for me, honey.”, Viktor whispered and grabbed his hands, “I mean, this is a special weekend for both of us. You made it to the final and proved to everyone that I am a better coach than they might think, but most importantly you proved to yourself that you are such a worthy skater. And now I want to reward you for your hard work.”  
“That´s sweet but then we should probably search for something to eat…”  
“Okay, how about you come with me now and then you can decided where we go for dinner?”  
About ten minutes later, Yuuri found himself in a fitting room. Embarrassed and nervous he tried to get into the pants, without fainting. The thought of how much he had to pay if he damaged something was too overwhelming.  
He heard Viktor and the shop assistant talk in the distance.  
“Yes, I think blue would fit him very well. Yeah, it´s his birthday and we need to attend a banquet soon, so he needs to be looking good. I mean he always looks good, but…”  
“Traitor…”, Yuuri thought secretly and searched for the blazer. He looked at the price tag and screamed internally.  
“2…thousand euros, that’s…almost 240,000 Yen.” He laughed nervously and wished he was far away.  
When he stepped up, he could actually watch the transformation of Viktor´s face. His eyes lighted up and his lips sprang into a wide smile.  
“This is so stupid.”, he mumbled before Viktor pulled him in front of a mirror.  
“You look so handsome…I mean, just look at you!”, Viktor said dreamly and laid his chin on Yuuri´s shoulder, whispering into his ear: “Have you thought about fitting room sex?”  
Yuuri pinched him in his waist and tried to escape back to get out of the suit, but Viktor grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back.  
“So, do you like it?”  
“No.”  
“Do you want to try another one or are you saying it because of the price?”  
“Obviously.”  
“I really don’t get why you are so against it?”  
“Because! People know that I don’t have the money for this suit so when they see me in it, they will know you bought it. And then they will think that I am some kind of sugar baby. And yes as a fanfic it might be somehow hot, but in real life it sucks. I am your boyfriend, too. I should be giving you presents, too and spoil you but compared to this everything would be total garbage.”  
The shop assistant has left them a while ago now and was waiting patiently. But Yuuri didn’t care. He was so frustrated with the whole situation.  
“Yuuri…”, Viktor whispered and sat him down on the couch next to him, “If this bothers you so much, then we´ll find something else. I know that we are very different in that way and we have a total different life style when it come to fashion and products but that doesn’t mean that anything less would make me unhappy. I just…Everything you give me, would make me the happiest man in the world. Because it comes with love and thoughtfulness. And that is so much more worth. Okay?”  
Yuuri smiled and took his hand.  
“And seriously, you Japanese think way too much about what people think of your actions. So what if people think that? People will always talk. Plus, I lived at your house for the last eight months or so, so I think it´s about time, I paid my debts back!”  
"Oh God…", Yuuri sighed and tried to escape again.

Viktor came hard with a loud moan, clenching his fists in Yuuri´s hair. Yuuri grabbed Viktor´s thighs, swallowing everything his lover gave him. The way his tongue played around Viktor´s cock was just more than delicious. Maybe even a bit teasing.  
Yuuri sat up and climbed on top of Viktor, leaned over and kissed him passionately.  
„I love you.“, he then mumbled and kissed Viktor´s shaking hand.  
Viktor, who was still in the aftermath, just smiled stupidly and stroke over his lover´s thighs. He was drunk from so much pleasure and the feeling of being loved endlessly, that it almost made him fall asleep.  
„So, ready for the next round?“  
And that´s when Viktor came back. He groaned and tried to throw Yuuri off him without any luck. They laughed before Viktor let himself fall down on his back again.  
„And here I was thinking that after the GPF, you would be tired. Now look at you. I feel like a grand-pa.“  
„Oh come on, you knew what would hit you.“, Yuuri said seductively and started kissing his neck.  
„No, Yuuri, I´m so tired. Really. Aren´t you tired?“ Yuuri stopped and sat up again.  
„I can sleep in Japan.“, Yuuri answered, looking at Viktor´s beautiful face. The way his eyes shone and his lips curled into a big grin was just the prettiest thing in the world. Oh, how he would miss this…  
„I don´t want to leave you.“, Viktor whispered suddenly, bringing Yuuri´s hands to his lips, „Why can´t you be from Russia, too? We wouldn´t have to be apart for two weeks. Two weeks! Two days were horrible! How am I supposed to endure two weeks?“  
„You know what I do? I just keep in mind what awaits me in Russia with you. That helps me.“, he whispered and layed down on top of him, nuzzling his face in Viktor´s crook.  
„But you know, in Russia I can´t be the same sugar coating coach as in Japan. My Russian side might overcome me.“  
„Oh, and what are you gonna do?“  
„Bend you over, spank you. Show my student how it´s done.“  
Yuuri laughed, when suddenly something hit him.  
„Viktor…“, he mumbled with gritted teeth, sitting up and giving him the angriest look, Viktor had ever seen.  
„I´m sorry, that was just a joke-.“  
„I don´t mean that! You were supposed to come up with an idea for the coaching fees! Ugh, I can´t believe you!“ Full of anger, he tried to get off him without any luck. Viktor grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back, giggling a bit of Yuuri´s behaviour.  
„Oh come on, love. Don´t let our night ruin by something like money.“  
„Viktor, let me go! I am so pissed at you right now! I trusted you with this matter, because you told me the last time you would tell me after the final. And surprise, you didn´t!“  
„Please, okay, I admit, I really try to avoid that subject because I have no idea how to handle it. As you may recall, money is not our favourite subject. Plus, I can´t just ask you the same for what I get from Yurio or what I pay for Yakov.“  
„Why not?!“  
„Because you´re my boyfriend!”  
“So, I am like your bitch?!”  
“What?! No! Because first of all, I lived with you in your house, ate your food and used your onsen the most. Plus my coaching skills were so horrible in the beginning, I should have paid you to endure me!“  
Yuuri stopped fighting him and just let Viktor hug him. Of course he knew, that their situation was different, but he was still mad.  
„Plus, you´re my boyfriend. We have the strangest coach-student relationship, there is.“  
„But that´s it! I don´t want to mix our personal with our professional relationship. Because then, people say things like ´Oh, Katsuki is only after Nikiforov because of his money´ and `Oh, he´s such a gold digger´.“  
“This talk again…” Viktor laughed because both knew that that was so not true. Yuuri often paid for their dates, gave him little presents and paid for this beautiful ring.  
„Yuuri, who cares?! We know better, shouldn´t that be enough?“  
„I know, but…it still bugs me.“  
Viktor took Yuuri´s hands and kissed them.  
„I love you. Plus, I actually have an idea how we could solve this.“  
„Oh?“  
„Joined bank accounts” Silence…For several seconds. Yuuri thought he misheard him. Viktor spoke it with such a simplicity…How?! How can a person be that ignorant about money?!  
„That might be the stupidist idea I´ve heard from you. You are supposed to make money, not getting all my college debts! I mean of course, if I would have just as much money as you, it would be okay. But that´s not the case. The truth is, I barely make any money now. And what if we ever broke up or-.“  
„Yuuri!“, Viktor snapped and looked horrified away.  
„I know, but we should talk about it! It could be possible and then you might regret it. Come on, Vik.“, Yuuri said, taking his face in his hands and kissing him all over.  
„You know I love you, but we have to be objective about this.“  
Viktor still pounted and didn´t answer.  
„Okay, so what are you suggesting? That we combine our bank account and then? I might not make any money in the next months-.“  
„Yuuri stop, you are gonna be making more money than me, trust me on that. I mean, look how many offers you got from only this night! And with me as your coach and choreographer, you´ll be winning good times.“  
Yuuri chuckled in disbelief and shrugged.  
„Okay, I understand, you want something on paper, so that if it gets ugly, we both have something fair on the hand.“  
„Exactly.“  
Viktor pushed Yuuri gently off his legs and grabbed paper and a pen.  
„What are you writing?“, Yuuri asked, but Viktor would not even let him peak. He shortly looked up, thinking about something and continued writing.  
When he finished, he went through one more time and finally gave it to him.  
„As your coach and choreographer, those are my prices. Our treaty.“  
Yuuri took the treaty out of his hand and read it through. Shaking his head in disbelief, he asked himself what he did to deserve somebody like Viktor.  
When he finished, he chuckled and looked up.  
„This is a very interesting contract.“  
„As is our relationship. Is there something you don´t like? I wasn´t sure about the part with the kids, we haven´t really talked about it, but as I recall, you once told me, that you would like to have some.“  
„No, it´s not that. The part about having ten dogs is more troubling.“  
„Okay forget that part. Here.“ He gave him the pen and waited, until Yuuri corrected the ten into a three.  
„And the part where I have to serve you breakfast every week? That´s brutal! I always sleep longer than you!“  
„I´m still a hopeless romantic.“  
„Okay, so getting married in one of those japanese suit dresses is...an interesting name, but I know what you mean.“  
„Plus, you´ll have to carry me out of the church.“  
„We…don´t do that in Japan, but okay.“, he commented and chuckled again.  
„And here I need your signature.“, Viktor said pointing next to where he had put his own.  
“That´s basically a marriage contract.”  
“I know.”, Viktor whispered and looked into Yuuri´s eyes. “Or just a promise that you´ll stay by my side forever.”


End file.
